The Roman Way
by Cain7404
Summary: After a time of turmoil in the Roman Republic, it is a time of peace.  One solider returns home to find a slave girl that he never noticed before.  Is it love or lust? AH Canon Pairings
1. The Prolouge

**Hey Everyone! This is my first fic in a really long time and I really hope that you like it. I'm in college right now so I'm not really sure when I am going to have a chance to update, but I'm hoping to update every two weeks. I'm not sure how good this is, but I tried to make it as interesting and correctly written to my ability. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

I can't really tell you when I was sent to live in Rome or even if I was born within the city walls. My life has been dedicated to serve the Cullen family and I have not really known any other way of living.

The stories that have been told to me about my origins, I cannot really say if they are true. The slaves that live within the household have said that my mother and father were both from the far off territory of Gaul.

It all started with the campaigns of Julius Caesar, as he invaded my homeland to expand the Roman Republic. My father and mother lived in a small village that for many years was undisturbed by warfare; until the last years of the campaign. My mother was expecting me when the Romans invaded our village. All I really know of my father was that he was a proud man who would not be subservient to Roman rule, this pride lead to his suicide at the end of his own sword. I cannot really say that I'm proud of my father for his decision to leave this world for the next, but I cannot say that I would not have done the same after living the life of a slave.

Most of the members of my village were taken captive, including my mother, and were to be sold into slavery. After many months of hard travel and hardship, my brethren arrived in Rome. Around this time my mother gave birth to me and named me Isabella. The people who held us captive wished to dispose of me but my mother would not allow this. Before any harm could come to us we were put up for market to see if anyone would take us off the slave holders hands, before we murdered and disposed of.

Once upon the block, no one called our name in till one woman stepped forward for us. She was the wife of Carlisle Cullen, a very powerful business and politician inside of Rome, Esme. I think it was a moment of pity that leads her to purchasing us, but I will never be quite sure. All I know is my whole started at that point; my mother and I became slaves to the House of Cullen.

While I was a baby, who could not do much of anything, my mother worked as a domestic slave within the household. She helped cleaning, cooking, and other daily tasks that were assigned to her. Compared to the fate of the other slaves that were captured in Gaul, we made out quite well. As slaves of a wealthy family and one that is not cruel to their slaves, we lived just as the poor inside the city did.

As I grew older I began to play with the children of the household Emmett, Alice, and Edward. I think the main reason that Esme purchased my mother and I was to have companionship for her daughter to play with and later to become her personal slave. The three of us would always play together, even after the age of seven when all of them would go to school and I would be left to complete my duties within the household. Alice was the same age as I am, 18, while Edward is two years older and Emmett one more than that. I was happy with the arrangement in till everything changed when I turned the age of 10.

In the year that I turned 10 the greatest tragedy to ever occur to me happen, my mother died. Illness took her fast and her time was short after contracting her illness. After her death my life was never the same. The slaves within the household took care of me but my relationship with the Cullen's changed beyond repair.

Alice started to treat me as her slave, rather than her equal as she did when we were small children. Her cruelty level raised and I can honestly say she has become a very unpleasant person. Emmett and Edward both were sent away for military training in the hope that they would become powerful leaders within Rome one day. Emmett treated me the same, but we were never the closest in our group, while Edward ignored me completely.

I can say that this development devastated me the most because I had always had a small crush on Edward Cullen. His cold indifference hurt me more then I can say and I shed many tears for a boy who never really loved me.

After 8 years Edward has still not returned to Rome. He has been fighting beside Octavian and Agrippa for many years to help Octavian take control over Rome from Marc Anthony and his evil witch Cleopatra. Emmett returned only after a few years of military training, learning that fighting was not what he wanted to do with his life but found a calling in the field of building; he wishes to build many great monuments inside the city.

My life inside the Cullen household is not something I can complain about. It is better than most slaves that live inside the walls of Rome. I have not been afraid of my masters, in till now. The Cullen's have received word that Octavian has defeated Marc Anthony and Cleopatra and Edward is to return home to Rome in a few days time. I have never been more scared of anything in my life.

* * *

**REVIEW! :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**So, it's been a month. Sorry about that, school has been really busy. As a said before I'm not really sure when I will be able to update, but since winter break is coming in two weeks I should be able to update more. I hope that you like this chapter, constructive criticism is welcome, but be nice. Hope you like it :)**

Another day, another chore and hardship. Since I was small my life has been the same routine with twicks here and there, but today brings the greatest change of them all.

Today the prodigal son, Edward Cullen, returns home after the Octavian's great victory in Egypt. After many years of military campaign and training, he returns to the favor of the whole household and even the whole city.

My master's family is considered to be kind in the eyes of the other slave owners in the city. The head of the household is Carlise, who is a powerful business man and politician with in the city, making most of his money involving mines. He has a temper only when you have done something wrong and is not afraid to set the whip to you. My mistress, Esme, is quite the opposite; she has a heart of gold and treats all with kindness, slave or not. They have long awaited for their son's return, and the day has come.

I fear for Edward's return because I do not know how I truly feel about seeing him again. I have not laid eyes upon him since I was 12 years old, before he was sent off to train for the army. I always loved him from afar. Before my mother's death he was kind and compassionate, making me feel more than just a slave that serves the family; he made me feel as if I was his equal. After my mother's death everything changed, all of the Cullen's including Edward started to ignore me, and I have never learned the reason why.

After my mother's death, instead of treating me as his equal, Edward would not speak to me or even look at me when I was in the room. I thought that he was different from the rest, but I was wrong.

Edward was a dream that I wanted to come true so badly. He was rich, had status, beautiful bronze locks with piercing green eyes, and a heart of gold. He could have saved me from a life of slavery that I am pledged with for the rest of my life. I know this will never happen, it is against public decency to take a slave for a wife, but this is the dream that I wanted to come true.

Now as the slaves, including myself, scurry around trying to prepare the house for his arrival, all I can think of is if he will find me favorable. Have I changed, am I beautiful, or has Alice been right all along and I have become a plain bore?

"Bella, please hurry and get back to work. You do not want to get on the master's bad side, especially when his son is coming home after eight years away." Sue said as she rushed passed carrying a jug of wine.

After my mother's death Sue was one of the few slaves with in the household that took me under her wing. Her family descended from the people of Carthage, inheriting dark skin, black hair, and dark eyes. Her children also worked aside me; Leah a year my younger and Seth four years my junior. After Alice abandoned me to live the life of a proper Roman woman, Leah became my best friend.

"Yes, Sue."

I bowed my head and started to sweep the atrium. I don't think that Edward will even notice me when he returns. I am not much to look at. A mousy little girl with brown hair and brown eyes; my body is nothing impressive and my knowledge is limited to what the family thought I should learn. All of these facts Alice seemed to remind me of daily.

As I swept the last bit of dirt away, I assessed my work to make sure that everything was as clean as possible. While Carlisle can be kind, he does not tolerate mistakes. Some other slaves in the household have been known to be beaten, whipped, and while death is not often, it is known to happen in the household. If any slave tried to run, they would be killed when they were found. All of us in the household are branded with the Cullen symbol to ensure that we can be found and returned; mine resides on my forearm, pink and scarred to forever be upon my body.

After looking around and finding my work to be satisfactory, I rush to the kitchen to help the cook prepare the feast that is to take place. I have always been a good cook, even in my young age. Master Carlisle has asked for a great feast to be prepared to honor his returning son and everything must be grand and prefect, or there will be hell to pay later.

In the eyes of Rome, Edward is a hero. He fought alongside Octavian, helping to defeat Marc Anthony at the battle of Actium; celebrating and rejoicing was felt throughout the streets of Rome, when word came of their victory.

Carlisle had never been more proud of his son, you could get the feeling that Emmett, Edward elder brother, was a disappoint in the eyes of his father, rejecting his military career path.

When Carlisle heard the news that Edward was to return, he wanted to have the grandest party in all of Rome and would not spare any expense.

As I was preparing the olives and grapes to be served, I heard a seral voice call out my name.

"Bella! Get here right now!"

I could recognize that voice anywhere; it was the daughter of the household Alice. She had the voice of a annoying screeching bird when she yelled.

She may have been small in size but her cruelty and attitude made up for it. She had short black hair, pale skin, piercing green eyes that you would think could look into your soul, and was dressed very well in a pastel toga and jewels. She was recently promised to Jasper Hale, a general in the army and son of a politician, who seemed to curb her anger a little but not by much.

I rushed to the front of the house, making Alice angry was not something that most wanted to do, if you did not want to see the end of a whip.

"Yes, Mistress." I said as I bowed my head.

"I seems to me that you cannot do anything right. Father wants this house to be spot less for Edward's return, and what do I find when I return? Dirt! Can you do anything right?"

I quickly looked around the atrium, but could not find any sign of filth anywhere. Telling Alice this would surly result in a whipping, so I knew I had to lie.

"I am very sorry, Mistress. It will never happen again." My head was still bowed because I was afraid to look her in the eyes, she would have seen that I was lying.

"That is what you always say. Time and time again and you still seem to do everything wrong. I swear you are dumber then a common street dog. Now get on your hands and knees and make this room shine, my mother or I will check on this later." She said as she swept out of the room.

I knew that I could not disobey Alice, most did not live to tell the story if they did. I have only been whipped once after talking back to her, it left some scars on my back, and I hope to never experience that again.

I retrieved a bucket and brush from the kitchen and go to work. I was in a world of my own, daydreaming of a day when I could Alice in her place, when I heard a voice behind me.

"Can I help you?" Leah said.

"If it is not to much trouble that would be so helpful to me."

She retrieved an extra brush and helped me with my work, scrubbing the nonexistent dirt off the floor.

"Are you excited? I know how you use to have dreamy eyes for the Master's son."

I could hear the teasing tone in her voice, but the statement still made me blush bright red; I was prone to blushing and people could read my face in an instant.

"Leah, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Oh, really? Now if I remember correctly you use to tell me how one day Edward would marry you and save you from this dismal life. I don't think that it was my imagination playing tricks on me, Bella."

"That was the daydream of a naïve girl. I know now that it will never happen. He will marry a wealthy politician's daughter, and I will forever remain here scrubbing the floors."

"You know, your dream really could come true. Just think about it. Rich politician's son runs off with a slave girl that would be great romance story."

"Leah, you can't let your dreams cloud your vision of reality. I know my place in life and I am going to stay there in till the day I die."

Leah stared at me for a few moments, shrugged her shoulders, and got back to work. Leah is always a dreamer, but I can say that I am not like her.

We worked on that floor in till it sparkled; I was quite proud of it. Just as we finished Esme and Alice entered the room.

"Well, this room looks very good. You two are dismissed" Esme said, she looked lovely with her auburn hair and gorgeous jewels, I guessed that she wanted to look her best for her son's return.

"I surprised that Bella could do this. Usually she is only good for pleasing the slave men" Alice said in a snotty tone.

It is moments like that, I wish I could just lash out and beat Alice in till she bled, but I must contain my anger. If I were to lay a hand on Daddy's little princess, death would meet me soon after.

"Now Alice, be nice" Esme said as she patted Alice shoulder. "A women of class must not talk like that"

"Sorry, mother but I cannot ignore the truth"

I simply could not take anymore of her abuse and quietly bowed my head, and scurried off towards the kitchen after Esme dismissed Leah and I.

"Gods, she is such a fucking bitch." Leah said as we both entered the kitchen.

"I don't know what I did to her to deserve such treatment. She is cruel to others as well, but her hatred towards me seems to grow with each passing day."

"She is just jealous. You have a body that she wishes she had, and you also look like an adult rather then a bratty little child." Leah snorted with a laugh.

"I doubt it, but I will never understand how we went from friends to slave and owner" I sighed.

I started to arrange all the prepared food; I could hear the guests were starting to arrive in the atrium and were filling into the party room. The master invited all of the wealthiest people in Rome, and there is even a rumor that Octavian is to grace us with his presence.

"Bella, can you go set the food out" The cook said.

"Of course"

I picked up a tray of grapes and olives, the best the city had to offer, and walked toward the hall.

Inside the hall, many important people lounged on couches, drinking wine and talking about how Octavian managed to defect Marc Anthony, with Edward's help. I placed the tray down and stepped off to the side of the room, waiting to see if anyone would need my assistance.

Emmett and his wife Rosalie walked into the room, having just arrived. Emmett is a large man with curly brown hair, blue eyes, and the sweetest dimples. He is one of the kindest men I have ever met in my life. While his wife is the complete opposite of him, cruel in manner and ice cold towards others. Rosalie is one of the most beautiful women I have ever met in my life. Long blonde hair, icy blue eyes, and a personality of stone. Most do not wish to even serve her, they fear her anger.

They went to go greet Carlisle, Esme, and Alice. Jasper, Alice's betrothed, would be arriving with Edward, they both were returning to Egypt together.

As Emmett and Rosalie reached the masters of the house, Seth ran in from the side hall. He rushed up to Carlisle and whispered in his ear, you could tell from Seth urgency it was important. You could tell by the way that Carlisle's eyes lit up, that it was time.

"Everyone can I have you attention please." Carlisle said using his best senator tone.

"I am proud to present someone who I have not seen for a great long time and who I have greatly missed. My son, Edward, left eight years ago to train and rise to the top. He has fought bravely and has been greatly honored by Octavian for his bravery in the war against Marc Antony and his devil mistress Cleopatra. I must say that I am honored to welcome my son general Edward Cullen."

Everyone in the room rose to their feet and started to clap, just as a parade of various men entered the room.

First came various slaves and friends of Edward, then Jasper, and then the man that everyone came to see.

He was as lovely as I remember; copper locks, green eyes, lean but strong in a crisp toga looking so much older and mature then eight years ago. I tried not to stare, but I don't think I did a very good job.

You could tell by the way that he walked into the room; he was going to be an important man in Rome. Head held high and a long stride, Edward entered the room.

Without saying a word he glanced around the room, looking at all the people who attended the party; people already started to rush him.

I couldn't keep my eyes away from him for long, when something I had wishing to happen for many years. He stared straight in my direction, looking into my eyes. I could feel him looking within my soul.

It was at this moment that I think I fell in love with Edward Cullen all over again.

**Happy Thanksgiving :D **


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey readers! I just wanted to tell you that I don't know when the next chapter of my story will be up. My computer has been stricken with a virus, and I am not really sure when I will be able to get it back. The next chapter is primarily done and I just need to edit it before I can post, that is if they can even save my work. They have informed me that they may need to wipe my whole computer clean to destroy the virus. So with finals and this set back, do not expect the next chapter for at least two more weeks and maybe longer if I need to write the whole thing over again.

Thanks for all of your patience and I appreciate all the reviews that you have submitted.

Until next time. :D


End file.
